Gravity Falls: Darkness Rising
by The Real Cupid
Summary: A dark evil is resurfacing in Gravity Falls and when Mabel and the rest of the town are imprisoned by the Shadow Lord and his army of orc minions, Dipper and a group of allies you would least expect must band together and defeat this new evil, save the town, and possibly the world. Can they do it before the Summer Solstice celebration? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world, I'm here to try my hand at story making again after a freind helped me realize my mistake. I hope you enjoy. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: Dipper visits the Multi-Bear**

It was a nice sunny day inGravity Falls, Oregon. This might seem like a beautiful day, but in Gravity Falls, it was completely out of the ordinary. Dipper Pines was out in the forest by himself because his sister, Mabel, was in town with her pet pig, Waddles, and her two friends, Candy and Grenda. Dipper stayed behind because he found something in journal 3 before Grunkle Stan took it away. It explained a profecy concerning the rise of o shadow king and how a young hero would rise to save Gravity Falls and the world from his dark reign. Dipper had decided to consult the most powertful being in the forest, the Multi-Bear. He hoped that his powerful freind would be able to help him.

"Where was that cave again?" Dipper asked himself. After walking a little further into the forest, he arrived at a cave, a familiar cave at that.

"Here it is. How could I forget, I almost killed the guy." Dipper said to himself as he approached the mouth of the cave. As Dipper entered the cave, he spotted a large, furry lump in the middle of the cave.

"Multi-Bear!" Dipper shouted. The mighty beast rose and looked around the cave until he found his tiny freind.

"Destroyer! good to see you again." The Multi-Bear said with excitement. Dipper glared at him. The Multi-Bear knew what the glare was for.

"My apologies, Dipper." Multi-Bear said with a nervous smile. Dipper never did like his good and possibly only freind, besides Mabel, calling him 'destroyer'.

"I wanted to ask you something that has been bothering me for awhile." Dipper started.

"What seems to be the problem, my freind?" Multi-Bear asked, with a worried look on his face. Dipper began to tell him everything, about the prophecy, the shadow king, the mysterious hero, everything.

"This is beyond my knowledge. However, the Sasquatch are an ancient race, who pass down knowledge from generation to generation. Perhaps they can answer your questions." Multi-Bear said.

"Well where can I find them?" Dipper asked.

"I will take you to them. And don't let the legends fool you, they are a very intellegent and docile race. They actually launched the reign of the Anasazi tribes hundreds of years ago." Multi-Bear said to Dipper as they left for their journey.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in a cavern with a series of tunnel networks, Bill Cipher is flying as fast as he can with dark blurs in quick pursuit. Bill quickly hid behind a wall to take a breath.<p>

"The dark force is about to over run Gravity Falls. I have to get out of here. I have to warn Pine Tree." he said and took off to find a way out of this strange place. In another room, a shadowy figure was watching Bill through a crystal ball. As he watches these events unfold, a creature with a large frame, green skin, pointy ears, yellow eyes, and fangs entered the room. He was wearing a biker outfit.

"What do we do? The Equinox will be upon us soon." The strange creature asked.

"We continue with our plans. We will just have to launch them early is all." The shadowy figure replied.

"But what about the demon? Wouldn't he stop us?" Asked the creature, unsure of his master's decision.

"We will be invading Gravity Falls sooner than I am comfortable with, but we must take the town as soon as possible. Besides, the demon's power is nearly drained. He cannot stop us. Now, ready your orcs. We invade at high noon." Said the figure.

"'High noon?' What is this, a western?" asked the orc, sarcasim in his voice.

"Just go!" the orc's shadowy master said in an irratated voice.

"Yes sir. Right away sir." The orc said in a panicy tone.

"And leuitenant, Ready my limo. I want to be there when we conqure that pitiful spec of a town." Said the figure walking to the window.

"Yes sir." said the leiutenant and out of his window the figure says,

"soon the world will know my name. They will all know to fear the name, Sinister Darkrouge." He looked out as his orc army was preparing to move out. Two hundred Orcs that looked like a biker gang. Sinister smiles a wicked and... sinister smile as his plans beginning to come into play. "And there will be no one who can stop me."

**Whoooo spooky. What will happen next? I hope you all enjoyed. Now it is revised for grammar errors. I will try to update as much as I can. Until next time, I'm the Real Cupid and this is my fourth story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome people of the world. I am the Real Cupid and this is Gravity Falls: Darkness Rising. I would like to apologise in advance for any grammical errors that come up in the story. Now, without any further ado, lets start chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The Summer Equinox Festival**

Mabel Pines was walking through the town of Gravity Falls. On this particular day, the entire town was setting up for the Summer Equinox Festival. Summer was a big thing in this town; it signified light, fertility, and strength. The festival got Mabel so excited, she squeled louder than her pet pig. It had games, rides, concesion stands, and petting zoos. Waddles, Mabel's pet pig, was wearing a sweater his owner made for him and a collar (Mabel had to be sure he wouldn't be mistaken for one of the petting zoo animals.) The pair were walking through the busy streets of what will soon be the Summer Equinox Festival taking in the sight.

"Isn't this amazing Waddles!? Our first Summer Equinox Festival! I am soooo nervcited! That doesn't sound right. It sounds like something a hyperactive, pink pony would say." Mabel said. As they were walking, Waddles spotted two familiar people and walked to see them. Mabel soon noticed her pet wandering off and followed him. She then realized that Waddles was going to see their freinds, Candy and Grenda. When they all caught sight of each other, they immediatly began squeling. After the deafening squeling subsided, the three friends began to talk.

"So Mabel, are you excited for the festival tonight?" Candy asked, in her adorable little Korean accent.

"Heck yea! This is going to be my first one. I hear that this is the most important celebration of summer." Mabel replied.

"Well let's just hope nothing bad happens. I would hate to miss this year. The festival is supposed to have LMFAO in concert." Grenda said in her strngly masculine voice.

"Don't worry girls. Everyone loves the Equinox Festival. What could possibly go wrong?" Mabel said. Just then, a new and familiar voice came up from behind.

"Well, well. Look who we have hear. It's the sweater girl, lizard girl, and fork girl." They turned around and discovered that the source of the sound was none other than Gravity Falls' resident diva, Pacifica Northwest. On both sides of her, were her two cronies, Valerie and Melissa.

"Oh, hi Pacifica! Are you excited about the Summer Equinox Festival this weekend ?" Mabel asked, overly excited.

Pacifica was not happy at Mabel's excitment. "Listen sweaters, I just wanted to tell you, that I have three backstage passes to the LMFAO concert for me and my friends." Pacifica smiled smugly holding up three passes. "I just thought I'd come by and rub it in. See you later losers." With that, the wicked witch and her flying monkeys left.

Despite the clear insults, Mabel's smile did not waver. Instead, she simply yelled back in an optimistic tone, "Okay. It was nice to see you Pacifica." She then turns back to her friends, without letting her smile drop, "I hope she bumbs into a hungry bear."

Lurking in the shadows, on a hill above the sight of the fair, Sinister looked over his soon-to-be kingdom. His lieutenant walks up behind him, worry plastured onto his face, "Are you sure about this sir? You are still very weak in this state."

"Take heart, lieutenant. I do not need to be at my full power to show these mortals the true meaning of fear." Sinister said, continueing to look down on the site.

"Lieutenant Rienhardt, the troops are almost ready. Shall I launch the assult?" asked another orc.

"Not yet." Sinister said before Rienhardt had a chance to answer. The Shadow Lord proceeded to pull his hood down, revealing a seventeen-year-old human boy, with black hair, fair skin, and yellow eyes. "I want them to have this moment just a little longer. Then, I'm going to make a big entrance. Today gentlemen, will mark the beginning of the reign of shadows."

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it, if not, please only send constructive critiscisms. Any comments that are hurtful or just outrite rude will have the commentor recieving a stongly worded reponse. I do not want to do that, but I will. Any ways, as the late great, Spock, once said, "Live long and prosper." And I mean Leonard Nimoy's, Spock, not Zachary Quinto. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello world,** I **am the Real Cupid and** I **am here to rock your world. Well actually,** I **am just gonna give you another chapter in incredibly awesome, amazing story.** I **would like to begin by saying sorry for not updating sooner.** I **have to keep my grades up in school if** I **want to go to college in the fall. Any ways, here is chapter** **3. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Dipper finds Sasquatch**

It was almost 1:00 PM. Dipper and Multi-Bear had just eaten lunch a half an hour ago and continued on their journey to find the sasquatch village. They had been walking for awhile, only bumbing into afew pesky manotaurs who wanted glory for slaying the most feared creature in the forest. All of them ran away screaming after the Multi-Bear gave a mighty roar that shook the earth (of course). After awhile, the duo discovered a trail of footprints that were too big for any human. The Multi-Bear sniffed the tracks and immediately got the sent. "Sasquatch tracks. Fresh. He is about an hour away. Northeast." The Multi-Bear said. Dipper made a mental note that the Multi-Bear's tracking skills could put a wolf's to shame.

"So then we're not that far off then, right?" Dipper asked, hoping for a positive answer. As time went by, Dipper started to get a bad feeling from this prophecy. He wanted to get this done quickly so he can make preperations for his plan; getting as far away from Gravity Falls as possible!

"Yes we are. However, the village is hidden in the mountains. Only a sasquatch has the means of getting inside. That is why we are tracking one first." The Multi-Bear said with a smile that brought relief to Dipper's face. As they ventured deeper into the woods, a pair of green eyes were watching them. Stalking them. Eventually, Multi-Bear stopped. Dipper became worried.

"Whats the matter?" Dipper asked in a slightly feeble voice.

"The sent is getting stronger. The sasquatch who made these tracks is close by." Multi-Bear said. Just then russleing was heard.

*Russle*

*Russle*

*Russle*

"Oh man! You won't let them eat me, will you?" Dipper asked with a hint of terror in his voice. Dipper jumped as loud, hearty laughter boomed through the air. Dipper looked behind him and what he saw widened his eyes to the size of beachballs. Right behind the pair, a real life sasquatch was roaring with laughter.

"Thank you, child. I needed a good laugh." said the sasquatch. Dipper just looked at the creature with a confused look.

"What are you talking about." Dipper asked.

"Dear child, I am not going to eat you. My kind only eat berries, forest nuts, and fish." the mighty creature said. Dipper was still unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" he asked. The sasquatch only smiled, letting out one last chuckle, and said,

"My kind cannot digest such meats." Dipper, upon taking a second good look, noticed the creature wearing leather armor like clothing. He realized that the sasquatch might actually be more sophisticated than anyone would anticipate. "My name is Kuekuatsu young one. What is your name and why do you come to this part of the forest?" Kuekuatsu asked. Dipper looked at the Multi-Bear with doubt. Multi-Bear gave his hairless friend a reassuring nod, telling Dipper he can trust the sasquatch. Dipper looks back to the fascinating creature and began to explain,

"My name is Dipper Artemis Pines, and we need your help."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, behind some trees, two orc were watching the conversation. The first orc, who seemed to be the boss of the duo, smiled evilly before saying to his partner,<p>

"Looks like there's a threat to the boss. We better go tell the lieutenant."

"Can we stop for some ice cream on the way," The first orc's dimwitted sidekick asked.

"No stupid! This is way too important to put off." The lead orc yelled at his friend. The second orc looked at the first orc with puppy dog eyes. The lead orc gave a sigh of surrender,

"Maybe if your good," he said. The second orc gave a cheer and the two ran off to warn their supperiors of the impending danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. This is where my villain comes in. I hope you guys are ok with the name for the bad guy. I couldn't think of anything else. Any way, here is my new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Darkrogue Rising**

Back at the site of the Equinox Festival, Sinister Darkrogue was observing the preperations. While he was gazing, imagining the town engulfed in flames, the sky black, and a throne in town square atop a pile of bones, Lieutenant Rienardt came up from behind with a look of concern on his green face. "Boss, those two idiots, Franco and Lloyd, found some kid and the Multi-bear conversing with a sasquatch. It would seem that he is trying to get there help on something." he said. Darkrogue frowned, having his suspicions that if the boy were to find out, he would recruit the noble creatures to help him free Gravity Falls. He could not have this. He has waited too long to be defeated by a child.

"This is not going to do Rienhardt. I will have to cut their last moments of freedom short. We move forward now." Darkrogue said. "As for the boy, call the deadliest, most ruthless mercenary you can. Give him some orcs in case he runs into the sasquatches."

"Yes sir." Rienhardt said. "And I think I know just the man for the job." With that the, orc Lieutenant left to call a certain mercenary.

* * *

><p>The Festival was almost ready. The decorations were up, The food booths were stocked, and the games were rigged and ready to scam the masses. walking through the streets, a cloaked figure placed a soap box in the middle of town. He stepped on and began to speak, "Attention people of Gravity Falls, I have an announcement to make." All of the people turned to look at the stranger, "A new era is coming to light. And I'm speaking metaphorically, of course." Just then someone speaks up,<p>

"Hey everyone, look. It's someone weirder than Mabel and her friends." Pacifica Northwest blurted out, not knowing what she was doing. The whole town, minus Mabel, Candy, and Grenda, burst out laughing.

Then, one of the police officers, sheriff Blubs, decided to add his own ignorant comment, "I guess we got a new city boy in town." The crowd began laughing again. The stranger began to grow tired of their ignorance and decided to show them just who they were dealing with. He turned around to the lines of parked cars in one street. this street was actually used as a parking zone. He rose his hand and a telekinetic blast launched the whole line of cars through the air. After the stunt, the crowed had silenced just as suddenly as it had began. The figure turned back to the crowed and removed his cloak, revealing himself to have been wearing armor underneath. He gazed out at the frightened crowed and resumed his speech,

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interupted, a new era is coming into light. An era of darkness. And I, Sinister Darkrogue, will be your new king. Everyone was flabbergasted as orcs on motorcycles began to flood into the town square, capturing everyone and throwing them into the backs of police vans.

Mabel ran to Darkrogue and confronted him, "You'll never get away with this. My brother will stop you."

"Hey, that's the kid we warned the boss about, Franco. Let's get him!" said one of the orcs, who were spying on Dipper earlier.

The one orc, named Franco, pulled his cohort back to his side, "That's not him, pinhead! That is clearly his twin sister. I would like to apologize for Lloyd, as you can see, sir, he is an idiot." Their master only gestured to Franco to capture Mabel. Darkrogue kneels down to look her in the eye,

"Don't worry child, we already have something planned for your brother. Why, we already sent for someone to play with him." Mabel gasped and quickly tried to break free to tear this evil man, limb from some useless kicking and shouting, Franco finally got her to calm down when Darkrogue knelt down to view her again, "Oh, don't worry child, you will still get something special during the Summer Equinox. Afront row seat to my rise as the dark king of this entire world."

"And let me guess, you want me to be your queen, right?" Mabel cut him off. Darkrogue quickly stood back up,

"Is she serious? Are you serious? No I don't want you as my queen, what is wrong with you." Mabel looked offended.

"What's wrong with marrying me?" She asked in a slightly irratated tone.

"Well, it's because your twelve and I'm like seven-teen. That is a pretty big age difference there. I mean, if you were a little older, that might have been the case, but..." Darkrogue was quickly interupted by Lieutenant Rienhardt,

"Are we really doing this sir?" He asked, irratation all over his face.

"Right, sorry. Take her away." Said Darkrogue. After Mabel was gone, his face soon grew serious. "Soon, the ritual will be complete, and I will rule this world in darkness! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ACK! Bug! That was a bug. I swallowed a bug. Reinhardt, could you get me some water?" He said as his second in command ran to ge some water.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at the orc controlled Mystery Shack...<p>

"Sir, the Mercenary you asked for is here. Shall I send him in?"An orc asked. Darkrogue was sitting in, what used to be, Stan's office with Reinhardt by his side.

"Yes. Send him in." Sinister said (From now on, I'm just gonna call him Sinister). The orc went back outside and a few seconds later, a man in a black and red, skin tight, body suit emerged into the room. He had two katanas on his back, two laser guns on both sides of his waist, and a utility belt. He seemed to be insane because he just jumped onto the couch, not worried that an extremely powerful being was sitting only a few feet away. Sinister liked that. The strange and insane mercenary began to speak.

"So, the ugly duckling over their said you would make it worth my while. What do you have in mind?" The mercenary asked.

"$150,000 in cash and a territory in my kingdom. And you get it all just by eliminating one child." Said Sinister, a hideous smile spread across his face. "How's that for a bargain, Mr. Wilson?"

"That is such a swellegent offer sir! Oh and Mr. Wilson was my father. Call me Deadpool (That's right kids! Deadpool is in the house. And because I'm trying to keep this safe for everyone to read, this version is the one from Ultimate Spider-Man voiced by Will Friedle). "Oh, can I get a puppy dog and a moped too?"

"If you succeed, I'll give you Canada too. I just want you to... unalive the boy. Take a group of orcs with you, in case you run into some problems." Sinister said. "And quite harshly too." (You didn't think I would add Deadpool and not have him completely demolish the fourth wall right?) Sinister, then sent his mercenary away and grind, fiendishly at his plans going smoothly. Little did he know that a certain Korean girl was listening from the window after escaping from the orcs. "I have to find Dipper before that mercenary does." Said Candy, as she took off in a run toward the forest. (That's right! CanDip b******!)

**There's chapter 4 for ya. I hope you liked it. And remember, The force is with you. Star wars reference! I own nothing! If I did, I wouldn't be on FanFiction, no offense to anyone. Anyway, I hope you liked it and Bill Ci[her will be reappearing in the next chapter. This is the Real Cupid, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello world! I'm back with, you guest it, another chapter! I just wanted to thank you all for viewing my story. Seriously, my traffic graph thingy says my views are in the triple digits. AWESOME! But, your probably here to read another chapter. Well I'm certainly not gonna keep you from it. Enjoy and remember, penguins rule all. **

**Chapter 5: "I found you first" or Bill Cipher returns**

While Gravity Falls was under siege and the mercenary, Deadpool, was preparing his troops, Dipper, Multi-Bear, and Kuekuatsu, or Kue as he preferred to be called by Dipper, were walking through the forest, completely unaware that their home was falling to the darkness that is Sinister Darkrogue. According to Kue, they were getting closer to the Sasquatch village. During the trip, Kue decided to tell Dipper stories of his people.

"And that, my friend, is how we saved the many native tribes from the diseases brought here by the settlers."

"Wow. I had no idea the Native American tribes had their own conspiracies." Dipper said.

"People sympathized with the Native Americans so much, they exclude the possibility of them having their own conspiracies." Kue said.

While the two were talking, Multi-Bear heard a russling coming from a bush near by. He signaled Dipper and Kue to be silent as he got into a battle stance. Kue did the same as he drew a shield and, what appeared to be, a native American version of an Assegai (here is a link if you want to look it up, wiki/Iklwa#Iklwa). Dipper reached into his backpack and pulled out a baseball bat. He brought it along incase he met any hostiles. Multi-Bear saw his human friend getting ready to fight. He didn't want his small friend to get in the middle of what was going on but he knew all to well that Dipper was more than capable of holding his own in a fight.

"Be ready my friends. This could be very dangerous." Kue said. They stare at the spot intently, waiting for whatever it was to spring out. After an intense moment, a small bunny rabbit sprang out of the brush.

"Careful guys, I'm pretty sure he can smell fear." Dipper joked. Kue and Multi-Bear began laughing at Dipper's joke when something burst through the bush, screaming, and tackled Dipper to the ground. Multi-Bear and Kue immediately realized who it was and quickly ran to Dipper's aid. After a moment, Dipper realized who it was that tackled him,

"Bill Cipher?!" Dipper said with fear and anger in his voice.

"Pine Tree, I'm so glad I found you first. I need your help. Gravity Falls is in danger." Bill said in a panic tone. Dipper signaled for his comrads

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"The darkness I was talking about the last time we met has come. I'll tell you more when we get to a safe place. I could tell you here but my powers were drained. I can barely float as we speak." Bill said. They were about to leave when tall, beefy, green men walked into the clearing. Right behind them, a man in a skin tight, red and black, body suit flipped out of a tree, right at Dipper's side. Dipper turned to the man and took a step back.

"Hey kid! today is your lucky day! Today, you get to be killed by none other than the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool!" The strange man, now named Deadpool said. Assessing the situation, Dipper realized that he was outnumbered, outgunned, and he was faced with a ruthless mercenary. Dipper didn't see any way out of this. He had no choice but to stand with his friends, and Bill, and fight their way out, together. "Orcs, KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Deadpool shouted. All of the orcs let out a mighty roar and charged toward the group. "Leave the kid though. I want him all to myself" The Merc said, glaring at the twelve year old.

"Oh, boy." Dipper said.

* * *

><p>Back in Gravity Falls, the two orcs, Franco and Lloyd, were playing cards behind the Mystery Shack when Franco saw something.<p>

"Hey Lloyd, look at that. One of the humans escaped." He said to his friend.

"Maybe she's going for help while the boss is still weak." Lloyd said.

"Why do you have to be such a- wait. That actually makes sense. Good job Lloyd!" Franco said, actually proud of his cohort for once since they were paired together.

"Good job for what?" Lloyd asked.

"Let's just go after her, Idiot." Franco said.

"Okay, Franco. Hey, that rhymes." Lloyd said.

"Stupid." Franco mumbled under his breath.

**Hey, it's my 5th chapter yall! I hoped you enjoyed and let me see those reviews from all you beautiful people. Thank you and good-night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter, but before I begin, I wanna give a shout out to Constellation Temptation for helping me out. She actually gave me the idea for this chapter. Now, without further ado, chapter 6. HECK YEA. **

**Chapter 6: New Name**

_Gravity Falls. Once a peaceful and quiet town. Now It is the evil capital of the world. Streets where good people once walked through was now infested with orcs. The charming buildings were now empty shells of what they once were. The citizens imprisoned in an old abandoned asylum in the middle of Scuttlebutt Island. The evil infesting Gravity Falls has spread to the forest, where no magical beings are safe. Life becomes dreary as the Summer Equinox approaches. The day when darkness will finally triumph over the light. Only three days away. But there is still one who can save us. One who will triumph over the Shadow King. One who will-_

"What are you doing, Jeff?"Sinister asked clearly annoyed

"Just narrating sir." Jeff said

"I know that. I mean, why are you still narrating even though I told you to knock it off EIGHT TIME ALREADY?!" Sinister yelled at the leader of his new servants. After Gravity Falls was taken, Sinister took a campain to the forest so he could round up the magical creatures.

"Just think, soon I will rule the world, and all will know the name, Sinister Darkrogue." Sinister said with utter confidence.

"Hehehe!"

"Who's laughing?" Sinister demanded. All of the orcs in the room quickly turned to Franco and Lloyd, the latter was laughing so hard, you thought he was gonna pass out.

"What seems so funny, Lloyd?" Sinister looked at his minion sternly.

"Your name is just so out their, it's ridiculous." Lloyd said, still trying his hardest to breath.

"Shut up, stupid! Please forgive him sir, he doesn't use his brain at all." Franco said, hoping to coax his master.

"Very good then." Sinister said.

"However, it doesn't sound like a bad idea to change it." Franco pointed out.

"What's wrong with my name?" Sinister asked.

"Well, it sounds like your trying to hard to sound intimidating." Franco said taking a step backward.

"I just wanted to sound tough. I'm not using my real name when I rule the world. I mean, can you hear the forces of darkness chanting the name, 'King Susan, King Susan' because I can't." Sinister said nearly throwing up at the word "Susan."

"Why not try something like Malcolm?" said one other orc.

"SHUT UP!" Sinister yelled. He blasted at the orc with a beam of black mana, knocking him through the wall of the Mystery Shack. As a minute past, Sinister pondered the name. "Malcolm. I like the sound of that."

"With that out of the way, I believe you had something to tell him Franco?" Reinhardt said for the first time.

"Oh yeah, we saw a human girl going into the forest. We- I think this girl was going after that Dipper Pines kid." Franco said

"What more did you find out?" Malcolm asked

"She disappeared after a while. I think she caught on." Franco explained.

"It doesn't matter. The Equinox is almost here and the world will be ours. I just hope Deadpool has done well." Malcolm said as he peered out the window.

"Soon, I will have the world," Malcolm said then he looked to a picture on a wall. It looked about 500 years old and it had him and some woman. "And I will finally have the power to bring you back, my love."

**Wow, is Malcolm really a bad guy or is he just suffering decades of heartbreak? Who knows. I just hope you all liked this chapter. Until next time, I'm the Real Cupid and I'm givin another shout out to Constellation Temptation. Thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm back with anotha chapta enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: In the jailhouse... with Pacifica**

Before Alcatraz, Black Gate prison, located on scuttlebutt island, held the most dangerous criminals in America until Alcatraz opened in 1934, in which all of the inmates were transfered to because the prison was too close to Gravity Falls. Today, all of the towns citizens are locked up inside and gaurded by the orcs. One orcs was dragging Mabel to a cell, all the while she was randomly talking about whatever she was thinking about.

"I know alot about pigs too. There are all kinds and they're all so cute, but none of them are as cute as my pet pig, Waddles. Have I told you about Waddles yet?" Mabel asked

"Yes. For the thirteenth time in a row, yes you have told us about your pet pig, Waddles! Now get into your cell and please stop talking." The orc begged as he pushed her into her cell.

"Okay, see you later. Maybe I'll tell you more about Waddles." Mabel called to him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" The orc screamed. Mabel was walking to her bed when Pacifica shot out of her own bed on the other side of the cell.

"Oh great. Of all the people I could be cellmates with, why did it have to be you?" She said.

"Hi Pacifica. This is so cool! Now we can try and be friends by having a slumber party. We could do each other's nails or play Truth or Dare, Oh, we could even..." Mabel ranted while Pacifica screamed into her pillow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Gravity Falls forest, Candy was still looking for Dipper.<p>

"I hope he's okay. Heh, what am I saying? He is Dipper. He has fought a Multi-Bear and a Giant robot and an army of gnomes. Wait, the gnomes!" Candy said to herself, trying to calm herself. She had to try and concentrate on Dipper. He was what mattered at that moment. Her concentration was broken when sounds of gunfire and shouting and roaring pierced through the forest. Then, a shriek was heard. A familiar shriek. A shriek that she knew came from...

"Dipper!" She said. She quickly ran to the sounds, desperately hoping that Dipper was still okay.

**So... here is my seventh chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I am sorry that it was so short. I wanted to through in some irony for Pacifica and add Candy in here. She is important to this story. It is common knowledge that the hero of the story gets the girl and I haven't seen many Candy X Dipper stories so I thought I'd through it in here. Hope I did good 'nough. I am the Real Cupid, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I am The Real Cupid, here to give you another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Destroyer vs The Merc with a Mouth or Dipper vs Deadpool**

Back with Dipper and his allies, the fight has intensified. Kue is using his incredibly strong shield to block the orcs' attacks and using his weapon to disarm and incompassitate them. Multi-Bear was fighting off dozens of orcs at one time. Many of them dog piling on him, but he manages to throw them away. Bill was actually using a stick to bash the orcs over the head. Dipper didn't have time to wonder why the all powerful, Bill Cipher, wasn't using his powers. Right now, he was being shot at by an insane mercenary!

"Hold still, will ya! It'll be over in a blink of an eye." Deadpool said.

" Your insane, you hear me?! you are screwed up in the head!" Dipper shouted back.

"It's my brain, I am already aware of this." Deadpool said. He then pulls out a giant plasma cannon and fires. The blaster brings down a whole row of trees as Dipper tries to escape the attacks. While he was dodging the pure energy that was being shot at him, Dipper found a familiar looking stick. He couldn't believe it. It was the spear he used during his battle with the Multi-Bear. He lifted the weapon quickly and jumped from the brush. Dipper through the spear into the barrel of the plasma cannon, causing it to malfunction.

Deadpool looks to the reader and says, "This is gonna hurt."

With that, the cannon explodes, knocking him out. The blast also knocked out the remaining orcs. Kue, Multi-Bear, and Bill searched for Dipper, who was found tying up Deadpool. Bill was the first to speak to Dipper,

"Well done, Pine Tree! I didn't think you had it in ya."

"Well, It was actually more like a lucky shot. Those Manotaurs are jerks but their training actually comes in handy." Dipper said, finishing tying up Deadpool.

"Hmm, Yes I'd like to return this printer." Deadpool said in a daze.

"This guy has a lot of issues." Dipper said, "Come on, let's get to the city before the orcs come to." With the battle won, the group prepares to make their way to the city when Dipper is tackled to the ground by an unknown assailant. Who was this person? It was none other than his sister's cute Korean friend,, was clearly scared as she hugged Dipper for dear life.

"Dipper, I'm so glad I found you. This evil man has taken over the town and locked everyone in the old asylum." She said.

"Mabel too?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, but the bad man sent a merc- oh. You already know." She said, blushing a little bit. "Well, we need to save everyone."

"I agree, but we need to ready ourselves first. We are on our way to an ancient hidden city to find out more information on a prophecy I think he might have something to do with." Dipper says. Hefting Deadpool onto Multi-Bear's back and made their way on the rest of their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. Things have been slow lately. The power cord for my laptop was shot and now I have to use my dad's cord on the weekends. Until further notice, I will try to update on the weekends. Except this week.I am at my dad's for the rest of the week.<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, hello! I didn't see you there! Welcome back. Now, if you remember a few chapters ago, Malcolm revealed that he once had a lover. Let's see the story behind this, Shall we? **

**Chapter 9: Life without Love**

Summer Solstice June 21, 1864.

After the establishment of Gravity Falls was complete, a great evil emerged. This evil was none other than Shuma-Gorath. The town council has assembled to find a way to defeat this monstrosity.

"This matter cannot be ignored. I'm sure we can agree." The first council member says.

"We need to find a way to destroy the creature." another councilman says.

"And how do you propose we do that, Julius?" The other councilman says.

"I suggest we find out who brought that creature here. " Julius says.

"I think we all know who is responsible for this. It is none other than the sorcerer of the forest, Sinister." Another councilman says.

* * *

><p>Deep within the Gravity Falls forest, a small cabin sits in a clearing. Explosions are heard inside. In the cabin, a young Malcom, who was known as Sinister at this time, was experimenting with different potions to find the right formula to gain control the monster, Shuma-Gorath.<p>

"Soon, I will have control over Shuma-Gorath, and I will rule this world under one government. The world will finally know peace." He was unaware that someone had entered the cabin. It was a young woman wearing a beautiful blue dress. She had long black hair and two bright different colored eyes. One was as blue as the sea and the other was a jade green. She snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Because he never had a lot of people visit his cabin, Malcolm was startled and quickly turned around. Upon seeing who it was, a big smile formed across his face. " Louisa!" he said as he lifted her off the ground. As he put her down, he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my love." Louisa said.

"Bite your tongue. It is my work that disturbs our time together." Malcolm said. "What brings you to brighten my day?" He asked.

"I brought you a picnic." she says, holding up a picnic basket. "I thought, since it is a lovely day outside, we could have lunch at our secret place."

"What a grand idea, my love!" Malcolm said, excitedly. "I don't know what I could do without you. You are the light in the cloudy sky that is my life." And the happy couple leave for their picnic lunch in the forest. Little did they know that darkness would be upon them.

* * *

><p>At the Mystery Shack in present day Gravity Falls, Malcom is sitting behind Stan's desk. He stares at an old photo of him and Louisa in front of his old cabin. Reinhardt walks into the room and sees his boss staring at the photo again. Reinhardt gives a small cough to let his boss know he was in the room. Malcolm looked up from the picture and gestured for his first lieutenant to enter.<p>

"Deadpool failed his mission, sir. That boy is more clever than we thought." Reinhardt said. Malcolm looked at the window, thinking. How could a boy defeat a mercenary of Deadpool's caliber and an army of orcs? Then he had a realization.

"Change of plans, Reinhardt. I want you to bring that boy to me." Malcolm ordered.

"You think he might have something to do with Ursa Major?" Reinhardt asked.

"Perhaps. But I have to be sure. Take the trolls with you." Malcolm said. Reinhardt turned around to leave but stopped.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, who is that in the picture?" Reinhardt asks.

"That, my friend, is a story best told another day." Malcolm answers, not looking away from the window.

"Yes sir." Reinhardt says and leaves. Malcolm continues to stare out the window as a single tear escapes his eye.

**Here is my newest chapter. Sorry it took so long. I accidentally forgot to save when I was done and had to retype the whole thing. Please review and if you want to get a little hint of what is to come, just PM me. This is The Real Cupid, giving you stories from my mind.**

**P.S. In case you couldn't tell, I took some time trying to find names for the characters in this chapter. These names are legit 19th century names.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, world! I is back with another chapter. In the last chapter, we saw a flash back of Malcolm's life in 1964, Gravity Falls. YAY FOR FLASHBACKS! Anyway, a few of you are starting to develop moral dilemmas over who to root for, Dipper or Malcolm. Well, if you want me to clear your conscious, just PM me your questions. Now for this chapter. This is another Pacifica/Mabel tag team chapter. I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p>Back at the Gravity Falls asylum on Scuttlebutt Island, Mabel is still babbling incoherent nonsense while Pacifica is covering her ears with her pillow, trying desperately trying to block the noise. She shot up growling, about to scream when she noticed that one of the orcs were nodding off. Luckily, the orc was right by their cell. Pacifica got an idea, but she needed Mabel's help, should her plan work. First thing's first, though. She had to get Mabel's attention. She jumped from the top bunk, onto the floor and made her way to Mabel. Pacifica shook her cellmate vigorously to get her attention.<p>

"Mabel, shut up and listen to me. I have a plan to get us out of here, but I need you to focus and keep quiet." Pacifica said.

"Okay!" Mabel responded.

"Alright, that orc, right by our cell is starting to nod off. If you sing a stupid lullaby and make him fall asleep, I'll grab his keys and we can make a break for it." Pacifica said. "The only reason I need your help is because there is an office a few cells down. We'll need your sweaters to make a rope and slide down out the window and then we find a way off the island. And use you as a scapegoat should we get caught." She whispered that last part to herself.

"Okay! And we don't need to find a way, because there is a wrecked ferry on the other side of the island. Maybe there's a raft on board." Mabel said, surprising her arch nemesis.

"You might be useful to me after all." Pacifica said. "Alright, let's go." The two girls made their way to the orc and put the first phase of the plan into action. While Mabel sang a lullaby, Pacifica carefully reached out and grabbed the keys. She then unlocked the cell door and the reluctant team quietly made their way to the office. The door swung opened and the girls quickly hid on the other side. The orc that was in the office ran to the bathroom, holding his sides.

"That Thai restaurant is really doing a number on me." The orc said. The girls took advantage of his mistake and quietly slipped in without being noticed. Tying the sleeves of the sweaters together, they slid down and ran from the asylum. After a while, they had finally reached the ferry and located a raft.

"Alright, when we get back to the town, go our separate ways. You go back to where ever your from and I'll head to my aunt's mansion in Boston." Pacifica said.

"But, what about everyone else?" Mabel asked.

"What about them?"

"They need our help. You have to help me save them." Mabel said.

"Look, we were lucky to have escaped at all. If you want to stay, that's fine, but I'm leaving." Pacifica shot back.

"I can't do it alone and I don't know where my brother is. If you help me then I won't bother you for the rest of the summer." Pacifica didn't like the idea of working with Mabel made her nauseous, but not having to deal with Mabel was a dream come true. She decided to help, if it meant getting rid of Mabel.

"Alright, I'll help. But only because I need to, not because want to." she said. "Until this whole ordeal is over, we have a truce."

"Yes!" Mabel shouted excitedly. However, her mind was somewhere else. She was worried, yes, but she was more worried about her brother and her best friend. She knew where everyone else were, but she didn't know where her friend and brother went. They had both gotten away, but with Malcolm in control of Gravity Falls, she didn't know how long that would last.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the mystery shack, Malcolm was playing with action figures in Stan's old office.<p>

"Hahaha! My plan is coming together perfectly! Nothing can stop me now!" He said in a sinister voice through the villain figure.

"Stop right there, villain!" Malcolm said in a more heroic voice.

"You're too late, Captain Righteous! My machine will bring eternal night. There is nothing you can do now!"

"We'll see about that, Tyrannaus!" Just then, Reinhardt quickly entered the room, making Malcolm quickly hide his action figures in his desk.

"My lord, we have a problem." the orc said.

"You're darn right we do! Knock next time!" Malcolm shot back. Then he realized something, "You didn't see anything, did you?" He asked.

"No sir, I didn't see you playing with your dolls." Reinhardt said.

"First of all, they are action figures. Secondly, what is so important that you had to barge in?" Malcolm asked.

"Two of the inmates have escaped. We are currently searching for them, but we don't have any leads yet." Reinhardt informed.

"Well then take the hunting boars and find them. Now if you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom. I tried that new Thai place and it is not sitting well" Malcolm said and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter on this fic. I hope you guys like the American Dad reference I added in the end there. Please review and don't be too hard on me. Next chapter is gonna focus on Franko and Lloyd. I wanted to have these guys grow as characters. This is The Real Cupid and. I. Am. Outta here!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. I'm baaaaaaack. Today we have a look at Franco and Lloyd's little quest. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Misadventures of Franco and Lloyd<strong>

Deep in the Gravity Falls forest, the orc duo, Franco and Lloyd, are wandering around, searching for Candy themselves, as a way to get some appreciation from Malcolm.

"Just think Lloyd. When we find that girl, we'll be the bosses top soldiers." Franco says. Upon hearing no response, he calls, "Lloyd?" Franco, still not hearing a response turns to find his friend petting a squirrel. Franco walks up to Lloyd and smacks him in the head. "What are you doing, moron?"

"I'm just petting the squirrel." Lloyd explains, hoping to just forget about it, instead get another smack from Franco.

"We're here to find that Candy girl, not pet filthy critters." Franco says.

"You're no fun."Lloyd says, shoving his partner.

"Don't shove me." Franco orders, shoving back.

"You mean like this?" Lloyd asks, shoving again.

"No like this." Franco answers, shoving again. Soon, a rumble breaks out between the two. Franco puts Lloyd into a head lock while he bites his hand. During their skirmish, Franco hears talking in the distance. He let's go, only for Lloyd to tackle him to the ground. "Get off me, idiot." Franco orders. "I hear something. This way." The duo walk, silently, creep to a near by brush and peeks through.

"It's that Candy girl. And she's with a boy." Lloyd says.

"That's right Lloyd." Franco says. Just then, Bill Cipher, The Multi-Bear, and a Sasquatch walk into the clearing. Look Lloyd, Deadpool is on the Multi-Bear's back. "Come on, let's follow 'em." The duo pursues the group in secret to find out where they're going.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with the main group:<strong>

"Are we close Kue?" Candy asked.

"Yes we are. However, I wanted to drop Deadpool off with the Manataurs." Kue answered.

"Why are we going to see them? They're jerks!" Dipper demanded.

"Believe me, Dipper, my people are not fond of the brutes either. None the less, we cannot leave Deadpool alone to face the wrath of the forest creatures." Kue explained. Dipper didn't want to deal with them right now; not with everyone he knows and loves in danger. Reluctantly, however, Dipper agreed. As they continued, the dynamic idiots were following in the shadows, unaware of who the manotaurs were. Eventually, the two groups found their way to the man-cave. "Alright Dipper, You and the Muilti-Bear go in and drop off Deadpool. Then, we can continue to the city." Kue said.

"Wait, why do we have to do it?" Dipper demanded.

"There is to much tension between my people and the manotaurs, and because of their childish disgust with females, they will throw Candy out as soon as she walks in." Kue explained. "You and the Multi-Bear are the only ones that can... *cough*... persuade them."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Dipper said as he, Bill, and Multi-Bear walked into the cave. As they entered the main area, all of the manataurs looked their way. Leaderaur was the first to speak.

"Well, the former Destructor and the beast." he said.

"And me. Don't forget about me." Bill said.

"We're here to drop off a dangerous man. He's insane, but, I think he's smart enough to know when to keep his swords sheathed." Dipper explained.

"Why should we help you?" one of the manotaurs spoke out.

"I'll tell the whole forest that you sent a wimpy 12 year old human boy to fight the Multi-Bear." Dipper threatened. Leaderaur thought on this for a moment until coming to a conclusion.

"Anything else we should know about this man?" He asked.

"He has a healing factor, so feel free to use him as a punching bag." Dipper said. He had already had them at healing factor though.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier...<strong>

Franco and Lloyd saw the group stop in front of a cave when they decided to call Malcolm.

"Sir, we followed that Candy girl and found that Dipper kid, Cipher, and Deadpool. They went to some Man-cave thing." Franco reported.

_"You hear that Horowitz? You lost two inmates and the Moronic Duo found the manotuar's hideout. At least someone is doing their job right. Continue, Franco" _Malcolm said.

"I'll text you the coordinates. We'll need a lot of back up."

_"I'll do just that when I come back from the bathroom. Yes, I tried the Thai place again. I decided to give it another chance and it burns like fire." _With that, Malcolm hung up.

"Hear that, Lloyd? We just might get a promotion." Franco said. "All we have to do is keep an eye on them until reinforcements come."

"We're already here." Said a voice from behind. The new comer turned out to be Reinhardt and his posse. "I came out looking for you, when the boss called me up saying you two did something right for once. I still can't believe you idiots were smart enough to follow them rather than attack head on."

"Alright; Let's get this over with." Franco said.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

"Glad that's over." Dipper said exhausted. "Let's get to the city, Kue. For once everything went-" Dipper stopped talking, seeing Kue and Candy tied to a tree and a posse of orcs surrounding the man-cave entrance.

"I think your plans just took a turn for the worst. My name is Reinhardt and my boss would like to speak with you, young, master Pines." Reinhardt said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it took a while, but I think this chapter is pretty decent. Sorry about the wait, but I'll be heading to Colorado Mesa University in a few days and I am just swamped. I am also working on another story that I will focus on for a while, because I am having some writer's block so expect slow updates. Stay tuned to see what is in stored for Dipper and the gang.<br>**


End file.
